


Kisses Mend Broken Teeth

by lankyandcranky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad with a Happy Ending, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyandcranky/pseuds/lankyandcranky
Summary: Hinata is in massive pain and underperforms in his club activity, but hides the reason from everyone.Until the ball hits him directly where it hurts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 599





	Kisses Mend Broken Teeth

“Hey, you idiot! Don’t you dare get a headstart!”

Hinata turned around as a dark figure swiftly passed him with a swoosh. The displaced air that Hinata was blown back by held a tinge of a familiar scent; antiperspirant with sandalwood cologne. Kageyama’s scent.

Hinata’s mind buffered for a split second to process the situation, before he comprehended and lunged forth a moment too slow, trying his best at sprinting towards Kageyama’s back, continuously inching forward.

Slowly but surely, the gap between the two teenage volleyballers started to increase steadily. Hinata’s strained to keep his eyes on Kageyama’s hazy figure, propelling his legs in front of him.

“Shit, I can’t lose like this! Not again! That idiot broke my score streak yesterday, I can’t let him get any further!”

Despite Hinata’s steadfast efforts, when he finally reached the entrance of the sports hall, Kageyama was already there with a sly smirk on his face. Hinata let out a loud sigh of defeat, the adrenaline washing off and the exhaustion beginning to set in.

“Hmm, let’s see now, who’s winning the bet?” The rhetorical question Kageyama uttered caused Hinata to stomp from one foot to the other, gnashing incomprehensible words from his teeth about how Kageyama was a cheater and that he wouldn’t have lost if he had been prepared to race. Kageyama simply leaned against the metal railing, an arrogant expression of sickeningly sweet victory caking his face.

Hinata slumped against the door of the clubroom and tried to catch his breath, while Kageyama did the same, but stood and placed one foot on the steps leading to the entrance.

A disapproving, yet humoured tone trailed from ahead of the exhausted duo, taking them by surprise. “You two, how many times have I told you not to tire yourselves out before training?”

A foreboding expression overtook Daichi’s features.

“Since you two are so tired now, how about you both don’t play today, and instead help Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san with taking scores?”

When the curse of only being allowed to watch a game and not to play befell their ears, Hinata and Kageyama immediately shot up pin-straight, at attention. Before he could stop himself, Hinata’s hand flew to his forehead and held it in a salute.

“Captain! We’re completely fit to play today! Not tired at all!”

Before Daichi could say anything else, they turned on their heels are darted into the sports hall to get changed into their jerseys, leaving Daichi no choice but to allow them to participate in the training.

When the last of the lot finally appeared and changed into their jerseys, Daichi clapped loudly, signalling for their attention to be directed at him.

“Everyone,” Daichi called out. “Our managers, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san have compiled a fresh new training regime for us.”

“Kiyoko-san would do that for us?” Noya and Tanaka gushed, eyes sparkling.

“No, not really. It’s for the whole team.”

Kiyoko’s words struck through the pair’s hearts, but they were quickly mended by her little smile.

Daichi, used to their antics, continued, “It contains elements that will each focus on each part that we must improve on as a team. Needless to say, it’s going to be hard. Now, is everyone ready to start training?”

A unisonant roar from the team sounded in response to Daichi.

“Very well then, we’ll start with laps across the court!”

Everyone positioned themselves along the white line of paint on one side of the court, and at the blow of Kiyoko-san’s whistle, everyone bolted.

Up and down, up and down, from one side of the court to the other. Everyone was running at a mostly uniform speed, except one.

One usually very enthusiastic but currently not, one usually bright and bubbly but currently not, one short, orange-haired volleyballer.

Unbeknownst to that slow orange anomaly, he had caught the observant eye of a dark crow.

Despite the latter being one of the fastest and fittest runners, he slowed down to match the one struggling to keep pace. He noticed Hinata’s discomfort and straining, but Hinata was too preoccupied with trying to continuously throw one leg in front of the other to notice the subtle change.

Nevertheless, Kageyama kept a watchful eye on Hinata.

Kageyama gradually reduced his speed, slowly jogging until his pace was on par with Hinata.

“Oi! Kageyama! What are you doing? You’re not getting weaker, are you? Better keep up, if not you’re gonna lose to your senpais!”

A large grin plastered across his face, Noya jokingly slapped Kageyama’s back as he passed him, earning a low grunt from Kageyama.

Hinata looked up upon hearing Noya’s words. What is he talking about?

Shocked, he realised that Kageyama was beside him.

He himself was aware that his pace was incomparable to his usual, and even at his best, Kageyama would be miles ahead of him. Why then, was Kageyama jogging leisurely beside him on the day that his performance was at its lowest?

“Shut up, idiot. The race just now made me tired. I’m not trying to make you feel better about your shitty speed today or anything.”

Hinata chuckled at Kageyama’s oddly specific comment. How much more obvious could this dork be?

After strenuous laps of dive receives around the perimeter of the court, repeated lunges across the breadth and more muscle-aching exercises, the draconian captain finally relented and granted the team’s consistent pleas for a break.

A throaty groan encapsulating relief and exhaustion sounded from Sugawara.

“Wow, it really takes a lot to be the top high school volleyball team, huh?”

A chuckle emanated from Asahi beside him, arms akimbo as he nodded wearily in response.

While everyone was sprawled across the floor and gorging on lemon-infused water from their bottles (compliments to the divine managers), Hinata was in the bathroom, wincing as he lightly brushed his bruised lips.

“Guys! We’re going to have a friendly rally now! Draw lots to split the teams and we’ll start in five! Hurry your asses up!”

Daichi’s strident voice rang out above everyone else’s sighs and groans as they all shuffled to their feet.

“Daichi-san, wouldn’t it be a better idea to just let them rest and train on their own for today? They’re all so tired!”

Yachi looked up at Daichi worriedly, concerned about the team’s ability to keep up with the tough training regimen.

Daichi’s large frame shook with mirth, Yachi’s perpetual worrisome demeanor never failing to humour him.

“Don’t worry, Yachi-san. No matter how tired they seem, they’re always up for a little match. All in good fun!”

True to Daichi’s words, the court was, before long, filled with the squeaking of shoes against the polished floor and the deafening slap of the volleyballers’ hands against the worn ball.

Each one of their eyes were lit up with the spark of excitement, adrenaline pumping through their veins as each team vied for the highest number of points.

However, it was clear to see that the game was slightly imbalanced. A certain orange-haired member belonging to one of the teams was trying his best, but his efforts were not to fruition as he, against his intentions, caused the demise of his team.

His legs seemed to work in slow motion that day. No matter how strongly he willed his legs to move faster, his cognitive transmission simply refused to cooperate, resulting in him moving sluggishly.

“Fine then. If I can’t run, I’ll make up for it by jumping!” Hinata internalised.

Though no one explicitly said it, he was aware that his underperformance was not going unnoticed by his teammates.

Glances thrown at him caught at the corner of his eye, careful and calculated positioning so that they wouldn’t collide into him, Hinata acknowledged all this and it hurt him deeply to realise that his team still cared about him although he was the one pulling his team back.

Hinata was determined to do something that could redeem himself as a worthy teammate and not a burden to them, someone who could contribute rather than hold back.

That knowledge served as his motivation, spurring him forward.

He saw the ball coming closer and closer to his side of the court. Bending his knees at an angle, he crouched down low, ready to spring up as high as humanly possible and spike the ball with all his might.

He wanted to be useful. No, he was useful.

Time seemed to slow as Hinata’s wide eyes trained on the ball, and his arms swung from behind him to above his head as he launched himself upward, fingertips as if they were trying to brush the sky. The ball was coming closer, and closer…

Hinata closed his eyes, bringing his palm down with all his might, anticipating the burning impact of the ball travelling at lightspeed. But… it never came.

Hinata cautiously opened his eyes, peeking ahead, just to see the ball sail right over the tips of his fingers.

Wide-eyed, he fell to the floor as time resumed its pace.

Hinata’s eyes dropped to the floor as the ball did so behind him and a whistle sounded, marking a point for the other team.

“Don’t mind, Hinata! I believe you can make the next one, future ace!” Noya cheered from behind Hinata.

However, his words of encouragement fell on deaf ears. Hinata was utterly dumbfounded.

With even his jaw-droppingly high jumps failing on him, Hinata was at a loss. At that point of time, he felt no more useful than a sack of potatoes.

That was why, when Kageyama forcefully spiked the ball across the court, Hinata felt it calling to him, as if it was his final chance to prove his worth.

Blinded by his only goal, he dashed sloppily across the court and tried to interrupt the trajectory of the ball.

However, Hinata was so occupied with trying to pick up the ball that he hadn’t noticed Noya already squatting in wait to receive the ball.

Hinata stretched his arms out before him and once again waited for the ball to fall right into place, earning back his respect in the team.

But, everything that could go wrong seemed like it would, just that day, and Hinata’s arms were bent a degree off, sending the ball flying straight into his face.

The spherical projectile’s momentum was broken by Hinata’s lower lip, and the mighty blow sent him reeling back, right into Noya.

When the rest of the volleyballers had gathered around them, Noya and Hinata were twisted in a writhing heap, trying to get up off the floor at the same time, only to result in them crashing back down again.

Noya found it absolutely hilarious, and was doubling over at every chortle, making it all the harder for the two to get out of their bind. His contagious laughs found their way to infect everyone else too, and before long, everyone realised the ridiculousness of the situation and began to laugh too.

Only one person was not laughing heartily, and his lack of humour was not due to humiliation but sheer excruciating pain.

Hinata’s eyes were screwed shut as he clutched his mouth with both hands. The pain that was shooting through his body with every inch of movement caused him to hunch over in unbearable agony as hot tears welled up, stinging his eyes.

His crouched, convulsing figure on the floor eventually caught the attention of the boys and they all huddled around Hinata, obvious worry crossing their features.

Hinata was usually the bubbly one to burst out laughing first, so why was he acting all weird all of a sudden?

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Daichi queried, as he excused himself to the front of the commotion. He knelt down beside Hinata and did his best to extricate an answer from him, but all Hinata could do was vigorously shake his head at his repeated “Are you okay?” questions.

Sighing in defeat, Daichi straightened up.

“Since it’s quite late already, and we have a member not feeling too well, I’ll end today’s training session here. Everyone, go clean up. Hinata, you’re excused for today. Get home soon and get some rest, okay?”

Hinata’s throbbing mouth had let up a bit, and managed to mouth out a “Thank you” before hauling his bag over his shoulder and trudging out of the gym.

The sound of light snow and soggy leaves crunching under Hinata’s shoes was interrupted by a brusque yet familiar voice, accompanied by the sound of heavily stomping feet.

“Oi, idiot. Wait up.”

The sudden disruption of peace incited Hinata’s curiosity and slight irritability to turn around.

There, he saw Kageyama walking briskly towards him.

“Wh-”

Before Hinata could utter even a single word, Kageyama interjected, “I finished doing my part of the chores and got Daichi’s permission to leave quickly. Why’d you walk so fast, you stupid orange? I could’ve wasted my effort if I didn’t manage to catch you in time.”

Kageyama tossed something at Hinata and it landed snugly in his cupped hands.

“I bought you your favourite meat bun. Thought you’d be hungry. Not as if I care or anything, just that they were offered on a discount since the store is closing soon.”

A light blush spread across Hinata’s cheeks.

He never saw himself as important to Kageyama as to make him rush just so they could walk together, and even have him remember what his favourite food was.

Mustering what energy he had left, Hinata whispered a soft “Thank you”.

Kageyama either didn’t hear him or chose not to.

“Just curious, random question, what happened to you just now?”

Hinata’s head snapped up as he stared wide-eyed at Kageyama.

What was he supposed to say in response to that? The truth would make Kageyama laugh, and Hinata had been humiliated enough that day. His eyes narrowed slightly as an internal debate commenced.

Alas, Hinata was too tired to come up with even a half-hearted excuse.

Gingerly, he stepped towards Kageyama. Tilting his head to face Kageyama’s, who was towering above him, Hinata took a deep breath and… smiled.

Confusion was initially evident on Kageyama’s face, as he tried to process what those metal wires and square shaped pieces of metal clinging on to Hinata’s teeth were.

Gradually, Kageyama began to register what they were. The longer he looked at them, he realised… Braces?

Kageyama turned his face away from Hinata, covering his own mouth.

He was trying to hide his own cheeks, redness beginning to spread throughout.

Hinata looked at Kageyama inquisitively, doe-eyes peering with concern at Kageyama’s heated face.

“Kageyama? Are you okay? Yeah, they’re braces, don’t need to laugh, jeez.”

Hinata pouted and looked away, furrowing his brows.

“That’s not it, you idiot.”

Hinata’s eyes trailed back to Kageyama’s flushed face.

Unbeknownst to him, Kageyama found Hinata with braces unbearably…

“Cute.”

“What?”

“I-I didn’t say anything!”

Kageyama’s composure dissipated slightly, and rare it was.

“Why are you stuttering? Are you okay?”

“I... You… You’re so… Screw it.”

Kageyama brought his hand down and faced Hinata, baring his flushed face to Hinata’s full view.

But, Hinata wasn’t given the chance to savour the rare moment of nervous Kageyama, because Kageyama had pressed his lips to his.

Hinata, eyes wide open, was initially taken aback at the sudden act of affection, but slowly relaxed.

Giggles betraying his lips, he gently pushed Kageyama away.

“That hurt, you idiot. I have braces now, remember?”

Kageyama really did have selective hearing, as he pulled Hinata back into his embrace and again connected their lips passionately, melting into the kiss.

“But you make me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this on October the 13th and procrastinated until now. I love Kagehina but have never tried to write them nor read many fics about them, making this really hard to write. On top of that, I know nothing about braces nor volleyball, and 70% of this was written with me in an exhausted stupor. So this just might have been a little trashy :( I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'LL DO BETTER IN THE FUTURE I PROMISE


End file.
